


The Surprise

by filmfanatic82



Series: Trimberly Week 2018 - Anything... / ...For Love One-Shots [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Kimberly Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82
Summary: Day 3: Smut----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kim surprises Trini with a special present for her 18th Birthday...





	The Surprise

“How about now?” Trini huffs as she blindly runs her hands through her hair, pushing the short strands away from her eyes. She’s been sitting on the edge of Kim's bed for the last ten minutes, eyes shut in complete and utter anticipation of--

A surprise.

A birthday surprise to be exact. One Kim has been teasing Trini about morning, noon, and night for the last two weeks now. A surprise that according to Zack would probably leave her walking funny for at least a week if not more.

After that hint, which was dropped randomly during a training session in the pit, Trini spent the next few days desperately trying to decrypt it. Not that she wanted to ruin the surprise but just wanted to be prepared. Prepared for anything. 

“Just one more second,” Kim hums in response. 

_ Walking funny?  _

_ What the hell’s that supposed to mean? _

_ Maybe Zack was just-- _

“Okay. You can open them.” 

Trini swallowed down a lump of nerves and then ever so slowly opens her eyes.

There before her stands Kim, looking just as beautiful as she always does in her go-to skinny jeans and pink crop top. Messy raven locks spilling down around the edges of her face, framing it ever so perfectly. 

_ So fuckin’ beautiful. _

_ But-- _

“Baby, I don’t get it. What’s the…” Trini trails off, trying to piece together what she’s missing. 

A slow smirk crawls across Kim’s lips as she approaches Trini. “Surprise?”

“Yeah.” 

“Hmm,” Kim inches even closer and then gently grabs hold of Trini’s hand, guiding it down her rock hard abs. “Now where could it be.”

Trini’s heart rate instantly skyrockets. “Kim…”

But Kim doesn’t respond. She merely continues to guide Trini’s hand further down her body. Past her belly button. Past the edge of her jeans. Until Trini’s fingertips reach--

_ Holy shit.  _

_ That’s the surprise.  _

Trini locks eyes with Kim as a look of realization sweeps across her face. 

“Surprise,” Kim husks out in a low, sultry voice causing a wave of instantaneous chills to run down Trini’s spine. 

Trini starts to open her mouth to respond, but before she can get her words out--

_ Fuck me.  _

_ Oh dear god.  _

_ She’s died. That’s the only answer.  _

_ How else can she explain what’s transpiring?  _

_ Kimberly fuckin’ Hart is--  _

Kim pulls out of the sheering hot kiss, but not before nipping a bit at Trini’s bottom lip. “Well? Are you gonna unwrap your surprise?”

Trini eagerly reaches for Kim’s jeans and without a single moment of hesitation, unbuttons them. She pulls them down in one fell swoop, revealing that--

_ Kimberly Hart is wearing a strap-on.  _

_ A freakin’ strap-on.  _

_ Sure, they’ve talked about it once or twice. Even drunkenly one night browsed them on Trini’s laptop.  _

_ But never in her wildest dreams did she think that-- _

“Trini?” 

Trini snaps out of her thoughts. She glances up at Kim and notices the smallest hint of insecurity hiding just behind her chocolate brown eyes. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought… Well, we had looked at those ones on… And I…” 

“Stop.” Trini cuts Kim off, pulling her downwards onto the bed, on top of her. She cups her hands around Kim’s face and plants a quick but suggestive kiss on the older girl’s lips. “I love it, Princess.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Really.” Trini matches Kim’s smirk. “Now, are you gonna fuck me or--”

Kim doesn’t wait for Trini to finish her sentence. She grabs hold of the hem of Trini’s track pants and in one swift motion, rips them off along with Trini’s boxer briefs in process. 

Oh god… Oh god… Oh god…

Trini desperately tries to control her breathing as her eyes focus in on the goddess of a woman before her. She wraps her hands around Kim’s supple ass, bringing them even closer until she feels it against her core. 

“Trini,” Kim says in a passion laced whisper. “Are you sure?”

Trini nods, conveying a world of emotions through her hazel eyes. 

_ Love.  _

_ Trust.  _

_ Desire.  _

_ Each one fighting to overpower the others. All fueled by one thing and one thing only… _

_ Kimberly Hart _ .

Trini reaches down, takes hold of the tip of the dildo, and ever so gently guides it into place. She bits back a bit of a moan as she feels herself stretching to accommodate its entire length. It’s a foreign but familiar sensation all at the same time. 

_ Fuck.  _

_ Kim is inside of her.  _

_ And it feels fucking amazing. _

“You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Trini replies, adjusting her hips to bring their bodies even closer. 

Kim latches her lips onto Trini’s pulse point as she starts to rock her hips in a deliciously slow but consistent rhythm. 

Trini shuts her eye as every inch of her body lights up in an indescribable pleasure. She races towards the edge at a feverish pace that up until now she couldn’t even imagine achieving. 

“Dios mio… Dios mio… Dios mio…” Trini chants like a prayer as Kim picks up the pace. Their bodies collide together in perfect harmony, etching an unforgettable beat onto Trini’s heart. 

“Oh god. Baby, I’m gonna…” Kim pants out, unable to catch her breath. 

“Me… too…” 

Just as Trini feels herself plummeting over the edge, her eye pop back open and lock with Kim’s. They exchange an intense stare as their bodies succumb to the tidal wave of pleasure 

_ Fuck. _

_ She loves this woman. With every being in her entire body. _

Kim collapses down on top of Trini unable to support herself anymore. “Happy Birthday.”

Trini reaches up, runs her hands through Kim’s sweaty raven locks and plants a tender but passionate kiss on her lips. “Thank you, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little late getting this out for Trimberly Week. Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
